


maidens of volleyball

by fuzzylilpeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Exhibitionism, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Surprise Appearance, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, degradation kink, established sakuatsu, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzylilpeach/pseuds/fuzzylilpeach
Summary: the JVA cares very much about targeting acertainaudience.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173
Collections: Bottomi Week 2021





	maidens of volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday [Arina](https://twitter.com/tired_au) !!!! <3 have some sakuatsukuroo threesome as a treat heh  
> I'm so happy we became friends, I have such big heart eyes for uuuuu :')
> 
> Thank you [dindi](https://twitter.com/dindie__) for the beautiful, sexy-beyond-belief collab [art](https://twitter.com/dindie__/status/1365055154811191307) and for being an amazing beta once again 
> 
> This is also an entry for Bottomi week, days 2 and 6 ! (pretty much all the tiers lmao)

Kiyoomi has never really trusted guys like Kuroo Tetsuro. He’s not sleazy per say, but there’s definitely something  _ suspicious _ about him that makes Kiyoomi weary. Even back in high school, when Itachiyama would battle it out in a game with Nekoma for a spot at Nationals, Sakusa felt like he needed an extra set of eyes just to keep track of Kuroo, on and off the court.

And now, thanks to his stupid boyfriend, he is stuck spending the better half of the afternoon with a sly smile in a three piece suit surrounded by photoshoot equipment and harsh bright lighting.

This whole disaster began when Kuroo had shown up at one of the Japan National Team meetings (within the two hours that Sakusa was gone at a doctor's appointment), explaining that they needed a revamping of their public relations. The JVA representative had insisted that there was an entire demographic of young women the Olympics needed to tap into and encourage the attendance of. And apparently the best way to do that was run a poll of cosplay outfits on Twitter that two lucky team members would get to wear for a promotional shoot for the next home game.

Like, 15 hot guys over 180 cm tall wasn't enough to get girls screaming for a sport they don't know shit about.

Atsumu had volunteered the both of them without even waiting to talk to Sakusa. Inconsiderate bastard.

The only reason Kiyoomi hadn't thrown a fit was because Coach Hibarida had pulled him aside after practice the next day and thanked him for being such a good sport and yada yada yada.

So here he is in a maid uniform that he swears Kuroo got from the children's section of some tacky halloween store. Well, maybe not the children's section judging by the heart cutout on the chest of the skimpy, tight top stretching across his and Atsumu's broad shoulders. The frilly skirts are made out of some type of silky, yet puffy material and much too short, showing off way more of Sakusa's thighs than he would like. But he does kind of think it's sexy seeing Atsumu's skin all exposed like that. Kuroo had insisted that they go all out for 'the full effect' so him and Atsumu are also donning black mary jane heels (that are actually more comfortable than Kiyoomi though they were going to be), white thigh high stockings, black chokers, and of course, the classic lace headbands, complete with black silk bows. Both of them are even wearing a little bit of eye make to really sell it.

Kuroo takes a test shot with the DSLR camera while Kiyoomi and Atsumu make final adjustments to their costumes. The click of the shutter makes Kiyoomi snap back up from where he was bending over to pick up a volleyball. He narrows his eyes at Kuroo, knowing that he just took a picture of his ass in the short maid skirt.

"You better delete all the pictures that aren't used in the actual promotion," Sakusa says in a flat tone, unamused with Kuroo's lazy smirk.

"Oh, of  _ course, _ Sakusa-san, I'm not some kind of pervert that's going to secretly jerk off to you and your boyfriend scantily clad in white lace and thigh high socks."

"Don't be such a grump, Omi-Omi, Kuroo-san is just doin’ his job." Atsumu winks at Tetsuro. Sakusa suddenly has a bad feeling about this.

"Where do ya want us Kuroo-san?"

Atsumu looks way too happy right now, Kiyoomi thinks.

"For the first one I want Sakusa-san standing on the right of the chair, with you on the left, volleyball sitting on top of the stool, both of you holding up a bottle of cleaning spray."

They follow Kuroo's instructions and soon the room is filled with noises of the camera going off. Neither one of them is unfamiliar with photoshoots, each having multiple brand contracts with Nike, Uniqlo, and even Chanel, but Kiyoomi's has never done one with his boyfriend and this already feels way more intimate than he would like it to.

"Okay let's get a shot of the both of you sitting on the stool side by side, Atsumu-kun holding the ball and Sakusa-san wiping it down."

The two men position themselves accordingly after a couple of tries ( _ why is this stool so fucking tiny? _ ) and the camera gets to work as Kuroo starts taking pictures of them again.

"Atsumu-kun, put your arm around Sakusa-san's waist, don't be shy." Kiyoomi internally snorts, since  _ when  _ has Atsumu ever been  _ shy? _

Atsumu does as he's told and sure enough he starts getting handsy with Kiyoomi, his fingers rubbing small circles with his thumb on his upper thigh, right where his hemline falls.

Kiyoomi feels hot all of a sudden.

"Hmmm how about you get a little closer?"

"How much closer can we get? I'm already practically sitting on him."

Sakusa immediately regrets the words that come out of his mouth when he sees Kuroo's eyes light up.

"Wow, Sakusa-san, that's a great idea! Why don't you just sit on your boyfriend's lap."

Kiyoomi frowns. There is no way the JVA would allow a picture like that into a promotional spread so why is Kuroo asking them to do that? In fact this whole thing is starting to feel like a set-up almost.

Atsumu leans in until his lips are barely just skimming the soft skin of Sakusa's cheek, "Omi, sit on my lap, I know ya want ta," he murmurs and a shiver runs down Kiyoomi's spine even though he swears it's a 100 degrees in the room right now. Instead of biting back with a sassy remark, Kiyoomi just swallows thickly and carefully swings a leg over Atsumu's lap.

Sakusa can feel his face getting red, which is ridiculous because he is not turned on from sitting on his boyfriend in a cheap maid costume, of all things. Nope. He's also absolutely not turned on from seeing his boyfriend in a skirt and frilly headband. Not even a bit. And most of all he is not turned on by the fact that Kuroo Tetsuro is leering at them like he is imagining the both of them with no clothes on. Nuh-uh.

"Omi-kun...are ya wearing panties right now?"

The blush on Kiyoomi's face gets impossibly darker as he feels Atsumu's calloused hands feeling up his ass cheeks and sliding under the women's underwear that he decided to opt for last minute while getting dressed earlier. If he commits to doing anything he's going to put 110% in it right? The quick snap of the camera registers somewhere in the back of his mind but it's not his top priority of focus anymore.

"I—Atsumu what are you doing?" Sakusa asks even though he is well aware of exactly what Atsumu is doing. He can feel the blood rushing to his groin just from the way Atsumu is smiling at him.

"Omi-kun," he softly singsongs, " are ya hard right now?"

Atsumu doesn't wait for an answer before he is manhandling all 80kg of Kiyoomi off of his lap and pressing him up next to the stool. He kisses Kiyoomi sloppily and turns his body around, lifting the back of his skirt, so Atsumu’s erection fits snugly between Kiyoomi’s ass cheeks.

“Atsumu, Kuroo-san is…” The words die right in his throat though when Sakusa glances over to Kuroo who is looking at them with a hungry gaze, like Kiyoomi is the gazelle being eaten alive by the lion and Kuroo is the vulture waiting to pick his bones clean.

But the thing is, Kiyoomi secretly likes being watched, gets off on it even. And that is the secret Atsumu is exploiting right now.

“Don’t act like yer not enjoying this Omi-Omi.”

Atsumu’s hands are touching him all over, teeth nibbling at his earlobe, and Sakusa feels so naked despite still having the full maid outfit on. He firmly pushes down Kiyoomi’s back so Kiyoomi is now bent over at a 90 degree angle with his hands splayed on the stool in front of him. And that’s really all it takes for Kiyoomi’s resolve to snap. It doesn’t even matter that Kuroo is  _ still _ taking pictures of them. All he really wants is his boyfriend's cock inside of him.

"Ya look so sexy wearin' this...keep it on baby,'' Atsumu mumbles right against the shell of his ear and Kiyoomi stops trying to slide the thin lace panties down the curve of his ass. Instead, Atsumu just roughly shoves it to the side while Kuroo tosses him a small bottle of lube that he must have had in his trouser pocket this whole time. These motherfuckers planned this from the very beginning didn't they.

Atsumu gets to work fingering Sakusa's hole to get it nice and soft.His other hand reaches around under the skirt and rubs the rough material of the underwear against the tip of Kiyoomi’s length, playing with the precum that’s making it wet.

Sakusa sees Kuroo take his suit jacket off and unbuckle his belt. Kuroo's cock is big and uncut, with a sexy happy trail that leads to short, trimmed hair, just the way Kiyoomi likes it. He bites his lip and whimpers when Atsumu takes his fingers out but feels full once again when he feels the head of Atsumu's cock stretching his ass open. 

The more he looks at Kuroo jerking himself off with long strokes, the more Kiyoomi can feel his mouth water, drool pooling at the corner of his lips as he groans, Atsumu splitting him open.

"T-tsumu, I want, nnnghhh, I-I need," Kiyoomi tries to pant out but it's hard when his breath keeps getting punched out of his lungs with every brutal thrust that Atsumu is giving him. The stool keeps making small squeaking sounds as it gets pushed along the floor every time Sakusa's body is penetrated deeper.

"Come on, use yer words, dirty boy," Atsumu encourages in a degrading way that he knows Sakusa is weak for.

“Kuroo-san, please,” Kiyoomi lets out a loud moan as Atsumu grazes his prostate with the tip of his erection, “let me suck you off.”

"Yer that much of a slut huh, always need something to fill both yer holes, even if it's a guy ya supposedly hate?" Atsumu smirks, he knew Kiyoomi was going to give in so easily like this. He always does. 

“Want it in my mouth,” Sakusa admits, not even caring how desperate he sounds. Afterall, just because he doesn't trust someone doesn't mean he doesn't find them hot as fuck.

“You got it princess,” Kuroo says smugly, closing the distance between their bodies in two quick strides with his long legs, and even though Kiyoomi can’t see Atsumu’s face in that moment, he knows his smile is mirroring Kuroo’s stupid one.

Kuroo threads his fingers through Sakusa’s curls and tugs his head closer to his crotch until his lips bump up against the swollen head of his cock. Kiyoomi automatically drops his jaw and lets Kuroo slide his hot length inside his even hotter mouth.

“Fuck, it’s so wet and tight, your mouth feels like heaven,” Kuroo grunts as he starts face fucking Kiyoomi. Atsumu takes this opportunity to slap Kiyoomi’s ass, making him moan around Kuroo’s dick.

"Look atcha Omi, such a filthy whore, licking up another guy's cock right in front of me. Such a stupid slut."

Atsumu spanks him hard two more times, reveling in the sight of Kiyoomi's ass jiggling under his broad hand. He spreads his cheeks even further apart and dips a thumb into his hole next to his cock as he bottoms out and stays there for a second. Atsumu reaches across Omi's back to grab Kuroo's tie and pulls him into a searing kiss, hot and heavy right from the get go.

"Sakusa-ahh-san, you're doing such a good job, sucking my dick so good,  _ fuck _ ," Kuroo praises when him and Atsumu part, "no wonder Atsumu-kun is wrapped around your finger."

Kiyoomi wants to say something but he can’t when his mouth is stuffed with a cock that’s as big as Kuroo’s so he just moans lewdly around it again.

"Nah, ya got it wrong, Kuroo-san, I'm the one whose got Omi tied up in all kinds a ways," Atsumu purrs in a low voice and a memory of Atsumu tightening knots across his body last week flashes across his mind. Kiyoomi can tell Atsumu is getting close as he speeds up the pace of his hips, slamming harder into his ass, causing Kiyoomi to choke on Kuroo's thick cock. He can feel the head hitting the back of his throat and his eyes water up even more, causing tears to finally spill from his lash line.

"Oh baby, shit, tears of joy? How cute." Kuroo swipes his thumb across Kiyoomi's cheek and the mascara and eyeliner that Atsumu insisted he wear is smudged all over his face. “Fuck _ fuck _ I’m cumming.”

“Me too, Omi yer slut hole is makin’ me cum!” Atsumu’s grip on Kiyoomi’s hips gets even harder as he releases his load deep inside of him and he knows there are going to be bruises later, which only encourages Kiyoomi more as he grinds his ass back against Atsumu. Kuroo fills his mouth a second later with sticky, sour cum and Kiyoomi tries his best to swallow it all because he wants to impress Kuroo and make Atsumu proud but there’s just  _ so much _ .

Atsumu continues to fuck him for a moment more and finally Kiyoomi's abs tense and his eyes roll to the back of his head as he paints the inside of the black skirt with his thick, white cum, without even being touched.

Sakusa slumps over the stool as soon as Atsumu pulls his softening dick from his fucked out hole with one last smack on his red ass. He squats down to pepper the sore skin with kisses. 

Suddenly, the door opens. 

“Damn you guys finished without me?” Iwaizumi teases playfully, like he knew this was going to happen. Atsumu and Kuroo exchange a smile.

Kiyoomi takes back everything he’s ever thought about Kuroo Tetsuro. He’s an absolute sleazeball, a pervert, a  _ menace _ — and Kiyoomi one-hundred percent  _ loves  _ it. 

Gently, Kuroo scoops up the cum that is dribbling down Kiyoomi’s chin and pushes it back into his eager mouth. Atsumu laughs.

“We’re just getting _ started.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this lil surprise present and hope you have a great time celebrating your birthday today Arina we love you!!!!! 
> 
> Find me and on [twt](https://twitter.com/saaadgirrrl)!!


End file.
